injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Purple Monkey: Shattered Dimensions
Purple Monkey: Shattered Dimensions is a fighting video game developed by NetherRealm Studios and P.M. Games Interactive and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. Plot Synopsis A mysterious meteorite crash-landed to planet Earth, which contains extraordinary for the greater good or evil. When an unknown entity threatens to destroy infinite worlds, it's up to Purple Monkey, Aqua, CYPHER300, Destiny, Blackseeker and all his friends to save the world from the world-merged crisis. Gameplay Like other NetherRealm Studios games, Purple Monkey: Shattered Dimensions is a 2D fighting game. And similar to that, players can use interact with any environmental objects. New to the game is "The Code of P.M." meter, similar to "Rage System" from Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe, where the player needs to fill up a meter to unleash that move. When "The Code of P.M." is used, it grants one player, a super armor and doubles the damage. Inspired from Injustice games, it features a "Wager" system and stage transitions. Modes * Ladder: Battle against countless CPU opponents to save the Multiverse. * P.M. Theater: The P.M. Theater lets you watch characters' endings and cutscenes from Story mode. Playable Characters * Aerik Morrowind * Akane Hino * Alice Yotsuba* * Alisa the Daedric Knight * Angelia * Aqua * Blackseeker * Bombbash * Brown Monkey & Bumblebee * Chelsea Antonio * Crashsmash * Crystal* * CYPHER300 * Dark Monkey * Destiny * Dick Braniff* * Felicia Taylor * Huntix * Ibuki * Jeremy Knivel * Joker* * Kevin Martin * Makoto Kenzaki* * Mana Aida* * Manny Glover * Miguel Rodriguez * Miranda Kneader Martin * Miyuki Hoshizora * Paradox * Penny the Penguin * Purple Monkey * Rikka Hishikawa* * Shadow Phants* * Siegfried Conan * Sir Jacques Wright * Thundra* * Yayoi Kise *- Downloadable content Non-playable Characters * André the Giant * Batgirl * Big E * Black Beast * Blue Monkey * Eola * Juliet Starling * Kofi Kingston * Serana * Xavier Woods Stages * Antartics * Corridor of Dimensions * D.O.O.M. Lair * Magic World * Magical Library * Mushroom Kingdom (Nintendo Switch exclusive) * New Metropolis * pmKnights Headquarters * Purple Monkey Town * Sky Haven Temple * WrestleMania* *- Downloadable content Cast * Laura Bailey - Miyuki Hoshizora/Cure Happy, Penny the Penguin, Serana * Dee Bradley Baker - Huntix, Paradox * Troy Baker - Miguel Rodriguez * Steve Blum - CYPHER300 * Clancy Brown - Dark Monkey * Ashly Burch - Ibuki * Alex Cazares - Yayoi Kise/Cure Peace * Paul Corning - Kevin Martin * Debi Derryberry - Angelia, Mana Aida/Cure Heart * Crispin Freeman - Aerik Morrowind * Nika Futterman - Chelsea Antonio * Kate Higgins - Reika Aoki/Cure Beauty, Mallory the Mouse * Danielle Judovits - Nao Midorikawa/Cure March * David Kaye - Jeremy Knivel * Eric Ladin - Crashsmash * Matt Lanter - Siegfried Conan * Stephanie Lemelin - Blackseeker/Sariah * Cassandra Morris - Miranda Kneader Martin, Rikka Hishikawa/Cure Diamond * Colleen O'Shaughnessey - Akane Hino/Cure Sunny * Stephanie Sheh - Makoto Kenzaki/Cure Sword * Michael Sinterniklaas - Purple Monkey * Roger Craig Smith - Manny Glover * Tara Strong - Bombbash, Juliet Starling * Jen Taylor - Cortana * Veronica Taylor - Destiny * Abby Trott - Aqua * Tasia Valenza - Felicia Taylor See Also * [[List of Purple Monkey: Shattered Dimensions Match Intro Dialogues|List of Purple Monkey: Shattered Dimensions Match Intro Dialogues]] * [[List of Purple Monkey: Shattered Dimensions Clash Quotes|List of Purple Monkey: Shattered Dimensions Clash Quotes]] * Purple Monkey: Shattered Dimensions' Story Mode Category:Purple Monkey: Shattered Dimensions Category:Created by PM58790 Category:Games Category:Crossovers Category:PC games Category:Xbox games Category:Playstation games